


no longer hiding

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [40]
Category: The Acorn Princess (Short Film)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, The Acorn Princess - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The moment Flower had met Beetle, he had known he was the one.
Relationships: Beetle/Flower
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 5





	no longer hiding

The moment Flower had met Beetle, he had known he was the one.

It had taken him way longer than Cornelia to realize that he was gay. He had been the first person she told, and he had accepted his best friend immediately, and the two had immediately decided that when the day of their wedding arrived, they would find the way out of it, because there was no way he would let his best friend marry someone of a gender she didn’t like. That had been it, and it wasn’t like he loved her back anyway. After all, they had been friends since they were babies, and it was impossible to fall for a friend like that.

Later, he had realized the reason he didn’t fall for her was because he was gay too and had just discovered it much later.

He had met Beetle when he had taken a stroll through his own kingdom in the forest. He had bumped into Beetle by not watching where he was going, and the moment he looked up and into his eyes, he was lovestruck. The way he had kindly apologized for walking into him, and then asked him how he was doing, he had never felt like that in his entire life, and for a split second, Flower had forgotten his own name.

So, of course he had asked Beetle for his name, and the two made a promise to see each other again, one meeting turned to two, and two to several dozen. Soon, they were meeting in secret at least twice a week, holding hands, cuddling and sharing quick innocent kisses.

This was what love was supposed to feel like. Beetle was the only one Flower would ever love.

And, it was like a dream coming true that after he had revealed his love for him, they had been allowed to marry. Beetle was no longer his secret crush, but his husband, and one day, they would be the kings of his kingdom. They were no longer hiding, and he couldn’t feel happier.


End file.
